The overall goal of this CTSA program is to create an integrated, efficient, and proactive academic home to promote, facilitate, and transform clinical and translational research at Northwestern University (NU) and its affiliated clinical institutions. The program includes participation by six NU schools and all four of its affiliated hospitals. The focal point of this application is the new Northwestern University Clinical and Translational Sciences (NUCATS) Institute, a physical and intellectual home for its leaders, member faculty, and research trainees. The major principle driving this program of teaching, research development, and infrastructure is that an integrated and focused research organization can propel the translation of research findings into improved patient care and population health more rapidly and effectively than the decentralized approaches to clinical and translational research that now exist in most academic institutions. The NU CTSA application has 4 goals: 1. Provide new, broad-based, and coordinated leadership to accelerate translation of ideas into health-care solutions within the Northwestern University community and beyond by systematically studying and promoting multidisciplinary research interactions in the context of new research teams and, in so doing, to gain fundamental insights into the process of clinical/translational collaboration 2. Create and support a new and expanded set of research and training resources (tools) that will support new discoveries, new technology development, and translational team-based research 3. Educate and encourage a broad range of scientists.and health care providers to study and solve important health problems in a team-based environment at the interfaces between fundamental science, clinical medicine, and the community 4. Evaluate the impact of the new tools and new collaborations that we have developed in order to continuously improve our outcomes. The faculty leaders chosen to direct the Institute and its functional components have the experience, authority, and committed time to administer the new home for clinical and translational research. The Program benefits from an outstanding research environment and tremendous institutional support.